lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars (1991 video game)
Game Boy Master System Game Gear }} | genre = 2D Action Platformer | modes = Single-player | platforms = Nintendo Entertainment System Game Boy Sega Master System Sega Game Gear | media = Cartridge }} Star Wars is an action game released by JVC in 1991 for the Nintendo Entertainment System based on the film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Two versions for handheld game consoles were released. The Game Boy port was developed by NMS Software Ltd. and published by Capcom and released shortly less than a year later in 1992. The Sega Game Gear port was developed by Tiertex Design Studios and published by U.S. Gold and released in 1993 . A Sega Master System version was also released. The game was followed by a sequel, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. A counterpart of the game for the SNES, Super Star Wars was released as well. Gameplay The object of the game is close to the storyline of A New Hope, where the user (playing Luke) has to pilot a landspeeder around Tatooine, collect R2-D2 from the Sandcrawler, Obi-Wan Kenobi from a cave, and Han Solo from the Mos Eisley bar, while fighting stormtroopers, sand people, and many other different enemy characters from the movies. After assembling all the characters, the user navigates the Millennium Falcon (in a first-person perspective) through an asteroid field to the Death Star (shields for the Millennium Falcon to withstand the asteroid field must also be collected in the Tatooine levels). Once arriving at the Death Star, the user is required to destroy the tractor beam generator, rescue Princess Leia from the detention block, then proceed to destroy the Death Star with the rebel fighters. The Sega Game Gear has a few exclusive levels. The first level is of Leia delivering the stolen plans to R2-D2. The speeder over world is replaced with three side scrolling levels through the desert for Luke to travel through on foot. Each character has different attributes. Han Solo and Leia can also be used to replace Luke in game play, but unlike Luke who has numerous lives, Han and Leia only have one life each. Obi-Wan Kenobi can resurrect Han Solo or Princess Leia five times, you're even required to kill, and then resurrect them in the Sega Game Gear and Sega Master System versions, so that you may earn your last 10% completion points, in order to see the ending. R2-D2 can display a map of Death Star hallways. C-3PO can provide information on the current part of the game. Darth Vader makes his only appearance on the Game Over screen. Chewbacca does not make any appearance, but is mentioned in passing a few times. It is noted in the instruction manual that Chewie flies the Millennium Falcon if Han Solo dies. Enemies include: *Banthas *Boba Fett *Bounty Hunters *Flying Insectoids *Giant Slugs *Imperial Stormtroopers *Jawas *Sandpeople *Various Droids *Womp Rats External links * *Gametrailers' Star Wars Retrospective Episode II Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:Media